familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Susan Lawrence (1548-1610)
}} Research Notes The New England Historical and Genealogical Register" 167 (January 2013):35-54 (Part 2). "The Earliest Shermans of Dedham, Essex, and their Wives; Part 2: Henry Sherman the Younger and his Wife," by Michael Johnson Wood (continued from Register 166 2012:258): "7. SUSAN Lawrence (2.vi) was born say 1548, perhaps in South Elmham, Suffolk. She was buried in Dedham, Essex, 13 September 1610. She married in Moze, Essex, 14 June 1568, HENRY SHERMAN the younger, born say 1545, probably in Dedham, died between 21 August and 31 August 1610 (dates of his will and his widow’s will), son of Henry Sherman the elder and his first wife. In his will dated 21 August 1610, proved 8 September 1610, note 90. Henry Sherman, clothier, of Dedham named wife Susan; sons Henry, Nathaniel, Daniel, John, Ezekiel, and Edmund; son Samuel Sherman; Samuel Sherman is not mentioned in Waters, "Genealogical Gleanings in England (note 49), 2:1168-69. cousin Edmund Gallaway; Galloway may have been a nephew of Susan (Lawrence) Sherman’s unidentified mother. He matriculated from St. John’s College, Cambridge, in 1582, and was rector of Stanton All Saints, Suffolk, from 1613 to his death on 5 November 1621; he was buried in Westhorpe, Suffolk, 7 November 1621 (Venn and Venn, Alumni Cantabrigienses (note 75), 1:189; parish registers of Westhorpe, Suffolk, transcript at The Society of Genealogists, London). Mr. Rogers, preacher of Dedham; the poor of Dedham; daughter Phebe Fenn of "son-in-law Simon Fenn deceased," and mother of "Henry Fenn, son of Simon Fenn"; daughters-in-law, "each of them"; Anna Petfield, daughter of William Petfield; "Anne Sherman, my brother Dr. Sherman’s daughter" evidently deceased; brother-in-law Gilbert Hills; brother Lawrence of Easthorpe. Wife Susan was to be sole executrix, and cousin Edmund Gallaway, clerk, was to be supervisor. Susan Sherman, widow, made a will dated 31 August 1610, proved 12 September 1610, note 91. It appears her will was proved between her death and burial. naming sons Harry, Samuel, Daniel, Nathaniel, John, Ezekiel, and Edmund; daughters Phebe Fenne and Anne Whighting; son Daniel’s wife; son Nathaniel’s wife; Robert Salmon’s son "my great grandchild"; Mary and Susan Sherman, daughters of son Samuel; brother "Gilber Hilles"; Mr. Rogers; Susan Galloway, daughter of cousin Edmund Galloway. Son Henry was to be sole executor. Children of Henry and Susan (Lawrence) Sherman, all baptisms in Dedham: i. PHEBE SHERMAN, bp. 1 May 1570; d. after 31 Aug. 1610 (date of mother’s will); m. SIMON FENN of Dedham, clothier. He left a will dated 16 Jan. 1609, proved 11 May 1610, "Genealogical Gleanings in England" (note 49), 2:1168. mentioning (among others) wife Phebe; children (by name, including daughter Susan Salmon); son Robert Salmon; "brethren in law" Daniel, Nathaniel, Ezekiel, John, and Edmund Sherman; brothers Henry and Samuel Sherman; father-in-law Henry Sherman. ii. HENRY SHERMAN, bp. 26 Aug. 1571, bur. Dedham 7 Feb. 1642/3; m. MARY ___ bur. Dedham 30 Aug. 1642. He left a will dated 3 Feb. 1642/3, proved 12 April 1645, 2:1180. naming sons Edward and Henry. 11. iii. Samuel SHERMAN, bp. 11 Jan. 1572/3; m. PHILLIPP WARD. 12. iv. ANNE SHERMAN, bp. 7 Aug. 1575; m. (1) ANTHONY WHITING; (2) Thomas WILSON. 13. v. DANIEL SHERMAN, b. say 1578; m. (1) CHRISTIAN CHAPMAN; (2) SARAH MITCHELL. vi. NATHANIEL SHERMAN, bp. 19 June 1580; bur. Dedham 21 June 1580. vii. NATHANIEL SHERMAN, bp. 11 July 1582; m. (1) ca. 1609 PHEBE ANGER/ANGIER, bp. Dedham 12 Feb. 1582/3, bur. there 23 April 1611, daughter of William and Ann (Rye) Anger, and sister of Judith Anger/Angier, who m. Edmund Sherman (see below).Goodwin Davis, "Massachusetts and Maine Families in the Ancestry of Walter Goodwin Davis (1885-1966), 3 vols. (Baltimore: Genealogical Publishing Co., 1996), 1:17-18 (Angier, often spelled Anger). William Anger and his children are mentioned in the will of John "Rey" of Dedham, dated 19 February 1590/1, proved 9 March 1590/1 (Essex Record Office, Chelmsford, D/ABW 32/18; F. G. Emmison, ed., "Essex Wills: The Bishop of London’s Commissary Court," 1587-1599 [Vol. 11 Essex: Essex Record Office, 1998, 206), and William Anger’s children are mentioned in the will of his widow, Alice "Rie," of Langham, Essex, dated 20 April 1596, proved 15 October 1597 (Essex Record Office, Chelmsford, D/ABW 32/81; F. G. Emmison, ed., "Essex Wills: The Bishop of London's Commissary Court, 1596-1603" (Vol. 12) (Chelmsford, Essex: Essex Record Office, 2000), 152).] Nathaniel m. (2) PRISCILLA ___. He left a will dated 13 Jan. 1615/6 (date of probate not given), Record Office, Chelmsford, D/ABW 36/264; Waters, "Genealogical Gleanings in England" (note 49, 2:1170. Nathaniel Sherman did not have a sister who married John (or any other) Anger, this John Anger’s wife being Nathaniel’s first cousin. John Anger did not have a sister Priscilla, the name of Nathaniel’s second wife, but did have a sister Phebe, otherwise unaccounted for and Phebe was the name of Nathaniel’s first wife (known from her burial record). In his will Nathaniel entrusted his son Nathaniel’s legacy to John "Ainger," who thus was the son’s own uncle.] mentioning wife Priscilla; children Nathaniel, Joseph, and Elizabeth; brother-in-law (also called "brother") John "Ainger"; brothers Henry and Samuel Sherman. 14.viii. JOHN SHERMAN, bp. 17 Aug. 1585; m. GRACE RAVENS. ix. EZEKIEL SHERMAN, bp. 25 July 1587; bur. Dedham 21 Jan. 1653/4; m. (1) RACHEL ALEFOUNDER, d. after 3 Sept. 1638, daughter of Robert and Mary (____) Alefounder. "Genealogical Gleanings in England (note 49, 2:1145-46, 1147-48. The will of Thomas Branston, dated 3 September 1638 (ibid., 2:1148-49), mentions "sister Sherman," and from the context of the will, she was Rachel (Alefounder) Sherman.] He m. (2) ANNE (STEPHENS?). possibility that Anne’s maiden name might have been Stephens is based on her husband’s legacy to "brother Stephens." Ezekiel left a will dated 26 Aug. 1653, proved 14 Aug. 1654, "Genealogical Gleanings in England" (note 49), 2:1180-81. mentioning wife Anne; children (by name); brother "Alfoveer"; brother Stephens. 15. x. EDMUND SHERMAN, b. say 1589; m. JUDITH ANGER/ANGIER. xi. MARY SHERMAN, bp. 25 July 1592; d. evidently before her parents as she was not mentioned in either’s will."